I missed you
by let-it-bxrn
Summary: Lo perdiste. Ni siquiera creíste que él fuera capaz de cumplir tus deseos, pero ver como tan fácilmente se resignó a alejarse cada día más probablemente fue lo que acabo de romperte. Quizá era verdad. No significabas nada, nunca significaste nada. Una novia de sacrificio no podía siquiera compararse con Eve... Pero, quizá, para él era diferente / LectoraxShuu, futuro lemon. Enjoy!


**_Hey._**

 _ **O** kay_, _sé que desaparecí por bastante tiempo **,** pero estar mentalmente agotada e intentar redactar algo decente no es una buena idea **,** pero me las he arreglado para escribir la primera parte de algo que se suponía iba a ser un **OS** de **S** huu pero va a acabar siendo algo con más partes **.** **L** e daría un máximo de tres **.**_

 _ **E** stá en segunda persona **,** sin una sola mención de rayita **. N** o sé que se me dio por utilizar la segunda persona pero bueno **...**_

 _ **P** robablemente no se entienda mucho ahora **,** pero en la próxima parte voy a ir explicando todo **.**_

* * *

No podías mentirte a ti misma, le extrañabas. Le extrañabas como todo aquello que alguna vez amaste y dejaste ir, le extrañabas tanto como a la cálida brisa de verano, las palabras dulces, el doble sentido y las perezosas mañanas de invierno.

E incluso quizá, el horrible ardor en el cuello.

Esas dos punzadas de interminable dolor carmín.

Pero a este punto, harías cualquier cosa para que regresara.

Tu único consuelo eran los libros. Si, esos libros que ahora mismo tratabas de descifrar como si de ello dependiera tu vida, necesitabas estudiar, casi tanto como lo necesitabas a él.

Los días había comenzado a resultar más sencillos y las noches menos dolorosas, lo sabías, nada iba a cambiar por lamentarte y seguir llorando en un rincón como si él fuera tu oxígeno.

Bueno, sí, dolía, pero, ¿Realmente creías que valía la pena? Él era ahora el rey de los vampiros, viéndose obligado a suceder a su padre una vez que la rabia superó su pereza. No recordabas con exactitud cómo había sucedido, después de todo, nunca entraste en los planes de ese señor. Eras sólo un estorbo, un entretenimiento vano de sus inútiles hijos que sería reemplazado en cuanto la verdadera Eve tuviera edad suficiente.

Realmente él no esperaba que eso sucediera. El único que no representaba un peligro, el que no hablaba, aquel que se escondía en el silencio para no pensar en todo aquello que detestaba, se revelara. Y no precisamente por buenos motivos, ¡Era tu culpa! Una mortal sin valor, una bolsa de sangre del montón había logrado despertar a Shuu. Shuu Sakamaki. El único incapaz de soportar tú perdida… Resultaba casi irreal cada vez que lo pensabas.

Negaste lentamente con la cabeza mientras esta se nublaba con pensamientos nada gratos, debías estudiar, aquella era tu única tarea ahora que estabas libre de marcas en el cuello y la única que quedaba estaba desvaneciéndose con lentitud. La última marca que te proclamaba como suya estaba desapareciendo, pero lo sabías bien, seguirías siendo de él incluso muerta.

Por inercia, acercaste tus dígitos a estás, como esperando que eso las mantuviera, como si por esa acción fueras a escuchar el; "Mujer obscena, no puedes vivir sin mis colmillos, ¿Verdad?" y sus frías manos reemplazaran las tuyas a la vez que devorabas su voz.

Sabías que aquello no sucedería y lo único que podías hacer era esperar.

—Ugh, tengo que enfocarme, no hay manera de aprobar el parcial si no dejo de pensar en tonterías.

Enterraste la cabeza en los libros, las oraciones no tenían sentido y las letras parecían caerse o quizá necesitabas un descanso, tener más café que sangre corriendo por tus venas no parecía nada sano pero a estas horas de la noche serías capaz de inyectarte los granos puros por intravenosa si aquello lograba que algo de aquella parrafada de texto te quedara.

Volviste a golpear tu cabeza contra el escritorio una vez que recordaste como Shuu solía detestar el café.

 _"Resulta asqueroso… Tú sangre se vuelve más amarga y no me permite dormir luego… así que, deja de hacerlo..."_

—E incluso hoy debe seguir detestándolo, apostaría mi vida a que no le deja probar una gota a **Yui** …

Mientras tu cabeza volvía a nublarse, esta vez con pensamientos sobre la nueva novia de sacrificio, Ririe entró maullando por algo de tu atención, saltando al escritorio y pisoteando todos los resúmenes como si su presencia fuera más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el universo.

—Ririe, estoy tratando de estudiar —Apuntaste mientras los ojos azules del minino se te clavaban como dagas, demandando algo de tu atención con esa mirada que dejaba en claro que sabía, tu intensa sesión de estudio no estaba llevando a nada—. Por favor, ve a dormir, no seas un mal chico.

La orden pareció ponerlo de mal humor ya que ahora se sentó sobre los papeles mientras seguía manteniendo la mirada fija, desafiante.

— ¡Ve a jugar con Edgar! De todas formas, ¿Dónde demonios está?

Te incorporaste, conociendo demasiado bien al minino como para saber que no desistiría en buscar tu atención y marchando a la cocina con la taza de café frío con la esperanza de reabastecer tu energía. La vista del desastre que presenciaste a continuación te dejo horrorizada, Edgar había logrado tirar el tarro de azúcar y ahora lamía su premio entre los trozos de vidrio.

Quizá tu vida si era un desastre después de todo.

Quizá ni siquiera valía la pena seguir intentando pasar aquel parcial.

Quizá ni siquiera valía la pena seguir esperando que regresara.

Después de todo, él tenía a Yui ahora.

— ¡Edgar, qué demonios te sucede! —Gritaste, sintiendo tu voz temblar y tus cuerdas vocales enredarse en lo que ahuyentabas al gato quien corrió lejos entre gruñidos y quejas— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?

Tu voz se había vuelto más suave, como si estuvieras usando un último aliento, una pregunta que habías guardado desde hace tiempo. Casi lucía como si esperaras que el minino respondiera.

— ¿Por qué siempre… siempre, siempre, siempre, me haces esto?

Te encontrabas de rodillas sobre el desastre, tratando de recoger los pedazos sin importar el filo de estos. En esos momentos, tu vista se nublaba y ya no te interesaba el ardiente dolor en tu mano izquierda.

Estabas hecha un desastre. Te diste cuenta en el momento en que tu voz comenzó a quebrarse y una fría lágrima acarició tu cuello.

— ¿Por qué siempre te vas… en cuanto las cosas se vuelven difíciles? Siempre dijiste que volverías, que no me dejarías porque te pertenecía… e incluso… e incluso lo creí…

 _"...Pero, fuiste tú la que dijo que quería tomarse un tiempo."_

Casi podías escuchar su voz responderte, con un dejo de apatía y pereza.

— Ese no es el punto… Creí que podría hacerlo sola, creí que… creí que no te necesitaba, ¿Por qué siempre soy tan imbécil? No podía soportarlo, ¿Por qué querrías a alguien tan inútil como yo? Después de todo sólo soy… sólo fui…

 **Una bolsa de sangre.**

No podías siquiera afrontarlo, no eras la indicada. No eras _Eve_. E incluso así, creíste que podrías con ello, que intentarlo sería una buena idea, que no había posibilidad de salir herida… no si ese océano azul te pertenecía.

Mierda, ni siquiera te importaba que su relación pública fuera con Yui, incluso lo alentaste a dejar el mundo humano para hacerle más sencillo su trabajo como el único sucesor, dijiste que podrías con ello, con la distancia… convenciéndote a ti misma que lo hacías por su bien, por su felicidad, por su progreso, terminaste escondiendo todos tus miedos.

Por su bien y tus inseguridades, acabaste alejándolo.

Pero, ¡Tenías una gran vida en el mundo humano! Estabas acabando esa carrera que tanto deseabas terminar, el diploma pronto estaría entre tus dedos, casi podías olfatear el éxito. Tenías amigos, un departamento, ¡Incluso encontraste a tus verdaderos padres!

Pero entonces… entonces, ¿Por qué no podías dejar de llorar?

Incluso recordabas las palabras que mencionaste aquel día y como el océano se volvía hielo con cada letra que salía de tus labios.

 _"Quizá estoy mejor así, sin ti. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y no estoy hablando sólo de la distancia, Shuu, las cosas… **ya no son como antes**."_

— Al final del día… Fue mi culpa, soy la única que huyó… Quizá es justo, después de todo, los cobardes siempre son fáciles de olvidar —Tu respirar había vuelto a ser constante y las palabras eran concisas, podías saborear la resignación. La inevitable derrota.

Pero no podías detener las lágrimas.

Incluso cuando escuchaste a su voz, fría, severa, distante, ser separada de tus pensamientos. Esta vez, no estabas imaginando nada.

— Una eternidad no sería suficiente para olvidarte, mujer tonta, o incluso perdonarte… Tan problemáticos, los mortales son un dolor de cabeza.

Oíste un suspiro y notaste el cambio de tono en la segunda frase, era él.

Era él, él, él, él, él, él, él y sólo él.

— ¿Q—Qué…? —Tu voz temblaba al punto de no poder continuar.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Voy a dormir, estuviste siendo horriblemente ruidosa, y espero que vengas conmigo porque realmente no tengo ánimos de castigarte… Al parecer no me necesitas para casi morir desangrada.

 _¿Uh?_

Tu sangre y el azúcar habían empeorado el desastre y no tenías ni idea sobre si podrías recomponerte lo suficiente como para incorporarte sin perder el equilibrio. Incluso tus nervios parecían temblar ahora que el vampiro dejaba salir un pesado suspiro y te recogía de improviso.

— Ese olor me está matando… Sigues siendo igual de problemática, ¿Olvidaste a quien le pertenece tu sangre? No deberías desperdiciar siquiera una gota.

Te dejó sobre la mesa mientras hundía sus colmillos en la carne de tu mano. Ahogaste un grito recordando de una sola vez el enorme dolor que significaba y como el vampiro ni siquiera intento hacerlo menos doloroso, hincando sus dientes hasta casi tocar el hueso.

Estaba enfadado, podías verlo, sus ojos zafiro brillaban sin una pizca de vida, era rabia lo que lo consumía. Por esa razón ni siquiera fuiste capaz de respirar una disculpa, no valdría la pena, sólo lo enfadaría más. Simplemente te quedaste ahí, conteniendo las quejas mientras mordías tu lengua en un intento de no emitir sonido alguno, entonces comprendiste que aquella no era la manera.

Estabas tensa, cada musculo de tu cuerpo se hallaba en alerta, como si hubiera peligro alguno. Necesitabas relajarte, a pesar del dolor, seguía siendo él. Sabías que no habría peligro si era él, e incluso si decidía acabar con tu vida no importaría en lo absoluto.

 _Porque era él._

Exhalaste profundo mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose, en ese momento habías dejado conocer la razón, y colocaste tu mano libre sobre los cabellos del hombre sintiendo la suavidad de estos, enredando tus dedos en el desastre de hebras doradas. Calmando tu pulso, recordando quién era él, recordando quién eras.

No ibas a permitirte arruinarlo de nuevo.

Shuu debió sentir el ligero toque, retirando sus colmillos y lamiendo sus labios mientras volvía su mirada a tus ojos, tratando de intimidarte.

— No estoy asustada de ti, Shuu.

Tus ojos estaban tan seguros de ello, no había una pizca de duda mientras tratabas de mantenerte firme y evitar la caída de más lágrimas. Él se incorporó sosteniendo ahora tus muñecas con demasiada fuerza, como si esperara que te removieras, como si esperara que huyeras o lucharas para zafar de su agarre. Nada de eso ocurrió y acabo frente a ti, contando las lágrimas ahora a causa de su fuerte agarre con una expresión fría como el hielo.

Relamió sus labios mientras se agachaba para capturar tu cuello, rompiendo nuevamente la piel con esas diminutas pero mortales dagas. Esta vez fue diferente, podías notarlo, más suave, disfrutando el momento en lugar de hacerlo sólo para proporcionarte dolor. Dolió lo suficiente como para dejar salir un gemido y no fue mucho después de eso que lo escuchaste divagar mientras seguía succionando tu sangre como si de agua se tratara.

— Espero que recuerdes… lo que tus… estúpidos pensamientos… causaron…

El firme agarre de una de tus muñecas se vio liberado y pronto sentiste sus dígitos retirar las lágrimas de tu rostro mientras volvía a encararte para capturar tus labios sin aviso, saboreando los restos de tu sangre en su boca, devorando el momento como si aún dudaras de que fuera real. Él presionaba sus labios contra los tuyos con una desesperación inhumana, forzando su lengua a tu boca, dominando en el beso como si fueras capaz de oponer resistencia alguna.

Trataste de mantener su ritmo, respondiendo con la misma necesidad que tendrías si te estuvieras ahogando y él fuera el poco oxigeno que te quedaba, perdiéndote una vez que sus manos comenzaron a distraerte queriendo sentir cada milímetro de tu piel. Dejaste un pequeño gemido salir y morir en su garganta en cuanto sus frías palmas se escabulleron debajo del suave material de tu blusa encontrando su camino a tu espina dorsal. Sintiendo escalofríos trepar a la vez que Shuu parecía derretirse en la calidez de tu cuerpo.

Colocaste dulcemente tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, deseando más cercanía, respirando el deseo. Sintiéndote algo más en confianza, intentaste sentir sus colmillos con tu lengua, casi rompiendo la carne por lo puntiagudo de estos. Shuu no iba a permitirte jugar con él, atrapando tu lengua con sus dientes terminado el trabajo que habías empezado con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras devoraba los dulces sonidos que querían escapar de tu boca.

Una vez que se separaron, porque todavía necesitabas respirar, Shuu limpio una fina línea de sangre que caía de tus labios y sonrió ante la mirada de pocos amigos que cargabas. Detestabas que mordiera tu lengua, aparte de lo terriblemente incomodo que resultaba dolería por una semana. Fuiste rápidamente distraída por el extraño silencio que había y te atreviste, por primera vez, a dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Ri…? ¿Ririe? —Llamaste al minino provocando sorpresa en los ojos azules ante la mención del nombre que creía que habías olvidado.

Corriste hasta el desastre que todavía no habías limpiado mientras caías en la cuenta que aún debías vendarte la mano y tus ojos se cruzaban con dos mininos lamiendo el azúcar rosa. Vale, realmente no querías gatos vampiros, ya mordían bastante cuando intentabas acercárteles como para eso.

Dejaste salir un suspiro viéndole el lado positivo; Por lo menos Edgar había dejado de intentar matar a Ririe.

— ¿Cuan obsesionada estabas conmigo, eh, mujer obscena? Heh, ¿Qué clase de imaginaciones habrás tenido antes de ir a dormir?

Estabas agradecida de no tenerlo de frente, podías sentir la sonrisa orgullosa y los intensos ojos fijarse en tu nuca a la vez que tu rostro se teñía de carmín.

— ¡V—Ve a dormir! V—Voy a acabar de limpiar el desastre…

La risa complacida del muchacho sólo acabo de ponerte nerviosa mientras se recostaba en la pared, sin despegar sus orbes de tu cuerpo, analizando cada movimiento aún con una media sonrisa dibujada.

— Lindo trasero.

— ¡Shuuuuu!

* * *

 _ **W** ell **,** hay probablemente algo de **OOC** pero estos vampiros siempre se me hacen difíciles de leer **,** en especial **S** huu **,** no tengo ni idea de como reaccionaría y quizá eso es lo que más me interesa de él lol **.** _

_**E** n la próxima parte va a haber algo de lemon **,** porque **...** bueno **...** **S** huu **.**_

 _ **Y** debo aclarar que realmente adoro a **Y** ui **,** cero rivalidad **,** pero hay que ser sinceros es la única **E** ve habida y por haber **. L** as demás novias de sacrificio eran eso **;** bolsas de sangre_ **.**


End file.
